Past Mistakes Made Right
by HSW
Summary: [LucasPeyton] 'What would you do if you had three months to live' umm really angsty but please read and review! Completed.
1. Chapter One

**Title: **Past Mistakes Made Right

**Author: **HSW aka Mel

**Spoilers: **All of season one and season two

**Summary: **What would you do if you only had three months to live?

**Ships: **Lucas/Peyton; Nathan/Brooke; Jake/Haley

**Disclaimer:** If I owned OTH do you think NH would be together? Do you think Lucas would have feelings for Brooke? Do you think James Lafferty would spend time anywhere but my bedroom and filming? So no I don't own OTH.

**A/N: **Ok so this is my new fic. Its Lucas/Peyton and it will a sad one. Last week I was watching 'Life as a House' and the idea of that hit me, what would you do if you had three months to live and then I wanted to see if I could fit it into OTH and here is the result. I don't really expect a lot of people to read or review this as Im not sure how the really angsty, tear jerking fics go but I am going to post it and I hope some people like it.

I also want to apologise to the UKers over at FF cause I told them I would write NH with this but I'm sorry girls I just cant do it but the other ships will probably be minimal so hopefully you will all still like this.

I would like to dedicate this fic to **Gem** because she is my Sis and because she was the first person to actually here about my idea and told me that it was a good idea and that I would be able to write it well and because she chose the title for me. It is also dedicated to **Nonna** because she let me babble about my ideas and gave me ideas and helped me sought through so much with this fic.

Anyway here's the fic, I really hope everyone likes it.

* * *

It all happened so quickly that I barely had time to register it. One minute I was racing down the court at practice and the next minute I had collapsed and was slowly losing consciousness. The last thing I remember before waking up in the hospital bed is seeing my team mates standing over me and then I blacked out.

I woke up in the hospital and was informed by the nurse that I had been asleep for three days and that she needed to inform the Doctor that I was awake. I asked her to wait, to tell me what happened to me but she just shook her head and told me that the Doctor would fill me in.

That comment left a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach and it felt like hours before the Doctor even got to the door of my room. I saw him coming down the corridor and it felt like it was all in slow motion, it took him forever to actually reach my room and when he did I wasn't so sure I wanted him there.

He sat on the edge of my bed and started the small talk, trying to form some sort of connection with me before he told me whatever news he had to tell me. In my opinion there was no point, there is no way that you can form a bond in less than ten minutes.

"_Doctor as much as this small talk is very riveting I would like to know what is wrong with me."_ I snap at him and honestly I didn't mean to sound rude or obnoxious but I was getting impatient and I just wanted to know what was wrong with me so I could get better and move on.

"_I apologize Mr. Scott but I like to leave this to the last possible moment." He sighs and then takes a deep breath, "I am sorry to say that you have terminal cancer Mr. Scott, you have three months to live."_

I can hear his words in my head over and over. _'Three months to live.' 'Three months to live.' 'Three months to live.' _You hear about this happening to people all the time but you never think it will happen to you. What do you do when you find out you have three months to live? How do you act? What are you supposed to feel? Is feeling numb a normal reaction?

"_Mr. Scott? Mr. Scott?" _I hear say and see him wave a hand in front of my face and I blink and look up at him with a blank expression on my face.

"_I'm sorry; I am just trying to process all this information." _I inform the Doctor and I see him nod his head in what I assume is supposed to be sympathetic and understanding way.

_That is understandable Mr. Scott. I think you should stay here for a few days so we can keep an eye on you." _He states as he looks down at his chart that he has on me.

"_No offence Doctor but you just told me I am going to die in three months there is not much use you can do for me in the hospital. I need to live my life for three months and I refuse to do that in a hospital."_ He looks shocked for a moment and then reluctantly nods his head.

"_Alright but I would like to keep you for the afternoon though and you can leave at 5:00pm."_

* * *

I have now had a lot of time to process what is happening to me over the last few hours and once I got out of the hospital I quit my basketball team but didn't give a proper reason. My illness does not need to go into the media. I can just imagine it.

'**STAR BASKETBALLER HAS TERMINAL CANCER'**

It's not how I want Haley, Jake or my Mother to find out that I am going to die. And I especially don't want Haley and Jake's kids to find out that way.

I decided a lot of things in those hours at the hospital but the main one would be to fix things that I screwed up. I screwed up a lot during high school and I did things that I regret doing but most of all I regret not fixing them.

I close my eyes and imagine that green eyed blonde haired beauty who was and still is the object of my affection. I have heard people say that you get over your first love well in my case that's simply a load of bullshit because I could never get over her no matter how much I hurt her.

Another person that I need to fix things with is Nathan. We haven't spoken since he told me that I wasn't his friend or his brother. As much as I hate to admit it that comment hurt me more than anything in the whole world. Nathan and I started out bad but we managed to form this great bond and we not only became friends but we became true brothers and our relationship meant a lot to me and then because of a couple of lies we lost it all. I need to fix that relationship more than anything.

Despite Peyton and Nathan being my main focus I also need to clear things with Brooke as well. We really aren't that strained, we had a rough time dealing with everything that we went through before she went to California for that summer and when she got back the both f us had moved on and we didn't really talk about it. But despite all of that, there are still some wounds that I need to heal and I plan on doing that.

So this is how I came to the decision that I am moving back to Tree Hill. I have three months to live and I want to spend it with the people I love. I never really thought about what would happen if I was caught in this situation, its not something I like to dwell on but when the situation comes around you have to deal with it and that is exactly what I am going to do, deal with it!

I may not be welcome there by everyone but I am definitely going to try and fit in again and try to make amends.

* * *

Well theres the prologue, let me know what ya think!


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Wow thanks for all the reviews everyone; I don't think you realize how much it means to me to have your support. I'm glad your liking the fic and I hope you continue to read and review.

So here's the new chapter and please let me know what you think of it.

* * *

I pulled up in front of Haley and Jakes house and just sat in my car staring at the huge house that they have. They have both done really well for themselves. Jake became a lawyer when he finished, he wanted to make sure that his situation with Jenny and Nikki never happened to anyone else. Haley was going to go back on tour but Peyton convinced her not too, she ended up finishing her senior year and then went on to become a Doctor staying away from music all together.

I take a deep breath and prepare myself to go inside and ask if I can stay with them for three months. I have decided not to tell anyone that I am dieing. I don't want to burden them with that and I don't want them to think that the only reason I am trying to fix things is because I am dieing.

I knock on the door and a few minutes later it swings open. Instead of being greeted with Haley or Jake I was greeted by my favourite four-year-old, Madison. She looked up at me with wide eyes and then let out a piercing squeal while launching herself into my arms.

"Uncle Luke." She states happily, "What are you doing here?" She asks with a serious face and then continues to place her thumb in her mouth.

"What? I can't come visit my favourite four-year-old?" I ask her lightly and she giggles.

"Lucas Scott!" I hear the sharp tone in front of me and can't help but think I have done something to upset Haley. I raise my eyes and see Haley standing therewith her arms crossed and a magazine in one hand.

"Good to see you too Hales." I joke lightly and she just shakes her head in exasperation. I laugh and then feel Madison tug on my shirt, I look at her and see that she wants to be put down, I place her on the ground and she runs off.

"So Lucas Scott are you going to explain **THIS** to me." It wasn't even a question; it was statement meaning I was explaining it no matter what I thought. I take the magazine out of her hand and look down at the article.

'**STAR BASKETBALLER QUITS TEAM'**

Just the title makes me roll my eyes and sigh. I look up at Haley and she raises her eyebrows at me and I turn back to the article. It goes on to talk about how I quit the basketball team without any reason and that the media was waiting for a statement from me.

I look back up at Haley and she is tapping her foot on the ground while impatiently waiting for my answer.

"Hales . . . ." I trail off and sigh, "Look I know you are going to find this shocking and unbelievable but I just need a break. Basketball can be hectic and I just want a holiday for a few months." I tell her which is part of the truth; I have been meaning to take a holiday for a while now. I just managed to leave out the part where I am dieing.

"Well I suppose that is a good enough answer, so you will be here for a few months?" She asks hopefully and I nod my head which causes her to grin.

"Do you want to stay here? Or are you going to stay with your Mum?" She asks me and I pull a face which causes her to laugh.

"Don't get me wrong Hales I love my Mum but I still find it kind of hard to stay with her considering she married Dan. I understand that she loves him and that he is a lot better now but its still a little weird for me." She just laughs again and I glare at her which causes her to laugh harder.

"I understand that Luke but honestly I thought you would be over it by now." I am about to reply when Jake walks into the room with a sixteen yr old Jenny by his side.

"Uncle Luke!" Jenny states slightly shocked and then her face breaks out into a grin and she gives me a hug. I wrap my arms around her waist briefly and give her a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too Jenny. Hey Jake." Jake grins at me and we punch fists.

"Good to see you Luke, your staying for a while I take it?" He asks and I nod my head which causes him smile, "Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you want." I give him a thankful smile.

"Where is Andrew?" I ask as I look around for the six-year-old that they have.

"He is just over at Nathan and Brooke's for the day." My head snaps up at the mention of my brother's name and I give them a tight lipped smile but I don't say anything.

"Well I have to get Jenny over to Mark's house so I will see you later." Jake states and I give him a smile.

"Alright I will see you two later then."

I watch as Jake leans down and gives Haley a soft kiss, when they pull back they rest their foreheads together and smile lovingly at each other. No one would have picked that those two would end up together; they didn't really hang out much before Jake left for the second time and everyone always thought Haley would be with Nathan forever. So when things changed and they ended up together everyone was shocked but in the end they were happy together. I then watch as Jake and Jenny leave and then I turn back to Haley with a smile which she returns. She links her arm through mine and starts to lead me towards the lounge room.

"Luke I am going to as you something and I want you to be completely honest with me." She says as we sit down on the couch in front of the television. I nod my head to let her know that I am listening.

"Are you just here for a holiday or are you here to try and mend things with Nathan and Peyton?" She asks me and I feel slightly relieved that she didn't ask a question like 'I know you said you wanted a holiday but I don't believe you so tell me the real reason you are here.' I look up at her and know that even if I wanted to lie about this to her I just couldn't, I can't lie to her about anything else other than the cancer.

"Yeah Haley, I want to fix things. Peyton is my main priority but I would like to fix things with Nathan as well." I inform her as she nods her head in understanding.

"You probably already know this Lucas but it is going to take a lot of work to get through to them. Peyton more than Nathan I think. Brooke is a good influence on Nathan and can get him to do a lot of things that others can't. But Peyton doesn't have someone in her life for that and she is still really angry at you."

I feel something like a strong force grip at my stomach and I nod my head. I know that I hurt Peyton a lot and I really don't like to think of those times in high school when I hurt Peyton so bad that I managed to lose her.

"I know it is going to be hard Haley but I need to try." She nods her head and gives me a grin.

"You're a good person Luke you just have to find a way to show Peyton."

* * *

I left Haley's about half an hour ago. I didn't really want to leave, I was having a good time catching up with Haley and Jake when he came back but I knew that if I didn't go and see my Mother soon she would find out and then kick my ass for not coming to see her sooner.

I knock on the door of the house she now shares with Dan and wait for someone to come and answer. The door swings open and I see Dan standing on the other side, shock evident on his face.

"Lucas, come in." He says eventually and steps aside so I can come into the house. I walk in and look around, the place hasn't changed much.

"Lucas!" I hear a shocked voice behind me and spin around to see my Mum standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey Mum." I say simply as she rushes towards me and wraps me up in a hug. For someone who is so much shorter than me she has a strong grip on my shoulders.

"Lucas why didn't you call and say you were coming down?" She asks with a slightly irritated tone.

"I wanted to surprise you Mum and I am sorry I didn't come sooner but I went to Haley's first."

"Are you staying over there?" She asks with a slight frown and I give her a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah Mum I am. It is just easier that way." I inform her as my eyes quickly flick towards Dan and then back to my Mother. I see her nod her head in understanding.

"That's fine Sweetie just make sure you're not a stranger ok? Have dinner with me on occasion. How long are you staying?"

"Of course I will have dinner with you Mum! And I'm staying for a few months." I inform her as her eyebrows shoot up.

"A few months? What about basketball?" She asks me, the chock clearly evident in her voice.

"I'm just taking a break for a while Mum."

"Oh ok. Well I am glad that you have come down here for a while." She tells me with a warm smile which makes me feel guilty because she trusts me so much and I'm not telling her about my cancer. I look at her and can tell she is happy that I am here and I can't ruin that for her, I can't make her cry. I finally return her smile and then say.

"Me too Mum, me too."

So that's it, let me know what you think.

* * *

**Sis: **aww Sis thanks for the review babe. Aww this is gonna make you cry big time Sis and we were just talking about crying in fics the other night, hehe. You don't mind Haley/Jake? Whew! Glad to hear that! And yeah they are around 30yrs old.

**Nonna: **No problem for the dedication, it wouldn't have gotten done without your help! I'm glad you liked Lucas thinking about how he screwed up cause he really did! He can be such a dork sometimes! Almost wish his cancer wasn't terminal? Lol sorry to disappoint you on that factor lol.

**Laurie: **thanks for the review Laur hug I really appreciate it babe.

**lysser8312**Thanks for the review and all the compliments, I am glad that you are liking it! And I'm glad that you like the idea of Haley/Jake.

**Mon: **thanks for the review Mon! Yeah its gonna be a sad one but I'm glad your reading it anyway  I hope you like the next chapter!

**spunkpunk23: **Thanks for the review!

**Cookie: **Thanks for the review hun! I really appreciate it since you are LP and everything! I'm glad your hooked, you reviews are always so awesome. Lucky I'm updating I wouldn't want you to hurt me:P

**Laine7727**Umm hi. Look thanks for the review but I was wondering why your even reading this since you hate LP? I mean I could never read a fic of a ship I don't love and if your going to keep reading make sure you don't insult LP at all because I wont stand for that!

**leyton: **thanks for the review! There wont be some LP for a while but I hope you read anyway!

**JPE: **thanks! Im glad you like it sweetie. Have fun on your holiday babe, Im sure you will have a great day and there will be updates for you when you get back.

**Trish: **Im glad you like it Trish. I can't wait to see what you think of this one and I hope you really enjoy it.

**Kate: **Sorry to hear about your internet but thanks for the review babe! I really appreciate it! LOL! Keep those tissues and fingers near you!

**Sam:** I'm glad you are gicing this fic a chance even though you don't like the ship completely. Let me know what you think of the next chapter.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews and I am sorry about the long wait for an update. I have no excuses except for being lazy lol. Anyhoo heres the chapter and please let me know what you think.

**

* * *

**

**Brooke's POV:**

I walk into Haley's lounge room and see her and Jake sitting on the couch snuggling. I smile as I watch them. When Jake came back he was ready to have a real relationship with Peyton but she had already started up her fucked up relationship with Felix. Haley was still sensitive over her break up with Nathan and it didn't help that Nathan and I were getting closer by the second.

Haley and Jake took comfort in each other which resulted in the blooming marriage that they have now. They got married just after we finished our senior year, Haley was really nervous about it because of her failure with Nathan. In the end it was Nathan who convinced her to go through with it and he even walked her down the aisle with Lucas on her other side which was highly uncomfortable.

They both look up and grin at me. Jake kisses Haley softly and then stands up to leave the room. He walks over and pulls me into a tight hug and places a kiss on my forehead. Jake is like my brother and he has been since he got back, he even went as far to threaten Nathan when we started dating, he is very protective of me.

"Nathan treating you well?" He asks with a hard vice and I roll my eyes.

"Of course he is Jake, he always does." He smiles softly and then steps around me and out of the room. I turn back to Haley and give her a grin before going over to give her a tight hug.

"Is Peyton coming?" I ask her softly and she shakes her head with a sigh.

"No she couldn't make it, something about work being really important and she just couldn't take time out to come today." She informs me and I sigh sadly because Peyton has been making so many excuses not to be with us on these occasions.

"I wish she would stop doing this, I hardly see her and I miss her." I say with a sad smile and Haley wraps me in a warm hug.

"Don't worry about Peyton right now Brooke, we will spend some time with her later. Right now I feel the need to warn you about something." My head snaps up at her words and I raise an eyebrow at her statement.

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask in a concerned voice, I hope everything is ok health wise.

"No nothing is wrong it's just . . . Lucas is back." She states quietly and I shrug my shoulders, so what? It's not like he will stay for long.

"So?"

"No you don't understand Brooke, he's staying . . . for good, he quit the basketball team." My mouth drops open in shock at her words and it takes me a full five minutes to reply to her. Thoughts are zooming through my head at her words, I am going to have to talk to Nathan and quickly, the man is so stubborn and he still hasn't forgiven Lucas.

"Why?" I ask her softly.

"He gave me some excuse about needing a break and how basketball was too hectic." She rolls her eyes at Lucas' flimsy excuse, "But I know there is more behind it and he just isn't ready to tell me yet. I don't want to push him so I haven't said anything."

"Well that's understandable, I hope that the reason he is here isn't anything too serious." I say despite all my troubles with Lucas I still see him as a friend and I don't want him to be dead or anything like that.

"I don't think so; I think he might just want to fix things with you, Peyton and Nathan. Despite all that I really wanted Peyton to come here today because I wanted to tell her too, I don't want her to run into Lucas and then ask me why I didn't tell her he was here. You know how bitter and angry she is about him." I nod my head in agreement, knowing all about the grudge that Peyton holds against Lucas.

"Well if I manage to get time I will call her tonight but I fear that telling Nathan is my first priority, I know he can be just as bitter as Peyton it will take a lot of convincing to cool him down." She winces slightly knowing how hard it can be to calm Nathan down why he is angry. She has dealt with an angry and possessive Nathan just as much as I have.

"So where is Lucas staying? With Karen and Dan?"

"No Lucas has never been 100 percent comfortable with their relationship. He is staying here, he is my best friend and I wouldn't turn him away."

"That's understandable. Well shall we move on to more appealing and happy topics? Like your kids." I say with a grin in her direction which she returns.

"How about your kids? Anymore on the way?" She jokes lightly and we both laugh.

"Hmm you never know babe, I'm always up for practicing with Nathan." I state with a wink and she shakes her head and laughs lightly.

"You have no shame Brooke Scott, no shame."

* * *

I leave Haley's house to walk home with my mind still on this situation with Lucas and how I am going to break it to Nathan. He is not going to be happy with the situation but there is no way around it.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see the person coming towards me, I collided with a body and would have fallen if the person didn't grab my upper arms to keep me on my feet. I look up to say thank you but the words are lost in the back of my throat as I look up into the eyes of Lucas.

I take a step back and manage to choke out.

"Lucas."

"Brooke, hi. I guess you're a little shocked that I am here." He states as he looks around uncomfortably and I shake my head.

"No not at all. I just came from Haley's and she told me you were here for good." I inform him and he looks at me in shock, I don't think he was expecting Haley to tell anyone about him.

"Oh well its good to see you then." He says stumbling over his words and I smile softly.

"You too Lucas but as thrilling as this conversation is I really need to get home to Nathan." I inform him and watch as a painful look flash through his eyes but it is quickly replaced with his normal broody look.

"Alright we will catch up later then"

"Yeah sure thing Lucas."

I give him a small wave and continue walking back to my house. I'm glad that uncomfortable encounter has been over with. I hope from now on things won't be too awkward between us. I know that they will be awkward to a degree until he sought everything out with Nathan. I just hope Nathan isn't too stubborn.

I can't wait to see how Lucas approaches this, Lucas stuffed up a lot with Nathan and he only added fuel to the fire near the end of our senior year. It is going to take a lot of begging and pleading for Lucas to get back in Nathan's good books. I just hope he goes about it the right way.

* * *

I open the door when I get home to see my two year old son running towards me with an excited look on his face. He reaches me and I lean down to scoop him up into my arms and pull him close to me.

"Mama." He giggles excitedly and I smile warmly at him as I brush some hair back from his face.

"What did you do with Daddy baby?" I ask him softly and his face breaks out into a wide grin.

"Dada got me a ball."

"A ball? What kind of ball?" I ask him softly and he points across the room to the mini basketball sitting on the floor and I laugh softly, trust Nathan to buy him a basketball.

"Well aren't you lucky?"

"Uh huh." He says with a grin and then starts to squirm in my arms so I put him down and he runs off stumbling slightly on his way.

I turn to see my other favourite male leaning against the wall staring at me with a fond smile on his face. I return the smile and start to walk towards him. I reach him as he pushes himself off the wall and pulls me towards him for a soft kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck as he slips his around my waist to pull me close against him.

We pull back and smile at each other.

"Nate we need to talk." I tell him seriously after a minute and he looks down at me with a worried look in his eyes.

"Of course, lets sit down." He leads me to the couch and sits down next to me and pulling me into his arms, "Is everything ok babe? You're not hurt?"

"Nah I'm not hurt. " I say with a smile as I brush my lips against his cheeks, "But you are going to be angry." I inform him and he pulls back slightly to look at me in the eyes.

"What is it Brooke?"

"I went to Haley's today as you know and she told me that Lucas is back and he is staying . . . permanently." I watch as realisation slowly forms on his face and soon anger takes over.

"What? Why is he here? He has to have a motive." He states angrily and I place a calming hand on his arm trying to calm him down. He seems to relax a little bit and he sighs in anger.

"I don't want him here Brooke, he always tries to take something away from me and I don't want him here." He states sadly with pain etching on his tone. I sigh and then pull him close to me and he rests his head on my shoulder as I run my fingers through his hair.

"It will be ok Nathan, he won't take anything from you and I'm here for you." He looks up at me and smiles. He leans up and I meet him halfway in a brief kiss.

"I know you will baby, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Lucas' POV:**

I walk into Haley's place after my confrontation with Brooke and smile softly. Brooke was still her same old self and that was a relief. It was kind of refreshing to know that she hadn't changed. Now if only I could get in contact with Peyton to see if she was still the same as she used to be.

I walk into the lounge room without looking at my surroundings.

"Haley I need to talk to you." I say but when I don't get an answer I look up to find out why and see the blonde haired beauty standing before me with a shocked look in her eyes. It looks like I will be confronting Peyton sooner than I thought.

"Peyton."


	4. Chapter Four

**So new chapter. I feel like I havent updated in a while and I thought that Laurie might murder me if I didnt give her LP angst soon so I pushed myself to update. I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Peyton." I say her name softly and watch as her head snaps up to look at me. Her eyes flash painfully but she quickly covers it up. Her eye move back to Haley and she raises her eyebrows slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She hisses angrily and Haley looks like she has been slapped in the face. I open my mouth to defend Haley but she beats me to it.

"I tired to Peyton but you kept cutting me off." Haley gives her a sympathetic look and Peyton's features soften as she looks at Haley and gives her an awkward half smile.

She turns around again and barely looks at me as she brushes past me and walks out of the room. I stand there for a few minutes looking at the space in front of me thinking about the situation and what I should do next.

I then turn on my heal and run so I can try and catch up to Peyton. I get outside and look around trying to see her and finally spot her walking down the sidewalk.

"PEYTON!" I yell out but she ignores me so I run after her quickly trying to get to the spot where she is so I can walk with her. I walk along side of her and she rolls her eyes.

"I was ignoring you for a reason." I look at her with a slightly hurt look on my face at her bitter comment.

"Peyton please! We never talked about anything that happened back in high school." I plead with her and she stops to glare at me harshly.

"We never talked about it because you wouldn't let us." She states angrily, "But you want to talk? Sure lets talk. Let's talk about how close we got over that summer. Let's talk about you hooking up with Bevin at that party. Let's talk about how you ripped my heart out, chucked it on the ground and then stomped on it until it became minced meat, which in the end lead me into the arms of Felix." I flinch slightly at the mention of her relationship with Felix, it is nor a fond memory. She sighs and then takes a deep breath.

"You made me Luke and Jesus Christ you broke me as well. So don't think that a little chat is going to fix anything, it wont." She steps around me but I just cant give up on her yet.

"Peyton." I say softly as I grab her arm lightly. She spins around and slaps me across my left cheek and my head snaps to the side at the force.

"Stay away from me." She states forcefully and then turns on her heal and walks off.

I place a hand on my cheek and rub it softly trying to ease away the pain. I stand there for a good ten minutes before I find the strength to walk back to Haley's place.

* * *

I woke up at 7:30am to the sounds of Jenny singing loudly in the shower. I groan as I recognize the old tune of the Spice Girls. I groan again as I throw back my covers as well as putting on a t-shirt.

I walk down to the kitchen to see Haley cooking breakfast for her kids as well as dancing and humming a tune to one of her favourite songs. She turns around and hands me a plate, before I can give her a thankful smile she says.

"There ya go Kiddo." I raise an eyebrow at her statement and she gives me a grin.

"I'm older than you Haley." I tease her lightly and she dismisses my comment with a wave of her hand.

"That is totally irrelevant Lucas." She states with a grin as I laugh and then move to sit down at the table next to Madison and across from Jake. Jenny walks in a few minutes later and sits next to her father as Haley puts a plate in front of her.

"Good morning Uncle Luke." She states in an overly cheerful voice and I glare at her causing her to grin.

"Oh Uncle Luke did you not like my singing?" She questions and then tries to smile innocently.

"Whatever made you think that I would?" I ask her with a scowl and she mock frowns.

"Why Mum said you loved the Spice Girls and that it was the perfect way for you to be woken up." She shares an evil grin with Haley and I let out an exasperated sigh and they both laugh.

"You are truly evil Haley." She laughs and is about to answer me when the phone rings and she stands up to answer it.

"Hello? Yep just a second." She turns around, "Lucas its your Mum she wants to talk to you." She states with a smile and I stand up to take the phone from her.

"Hey Mum what can I do for you?"

"I want you to go and see Dan today." She informs me and I groan inwardly.

"Mum . . ." I say in my warning tone and I hear her sigh.

"Lucas I know you don't like your Father but during your time here you can't just sit on your ass and do nothing so would you please go and see him? He has a job that he thinks you might be interested in." I sigh knowing that I am not going to get out of this one until she has her way.

"Alright Mum I will go and see him sometime today. Is he at the dealership or the school?"

"He's at the school."

"Alright Mum, gotta go, love you."

"Love you too." I hang up the phone and run my hands over my face. Shortly after I left to join the basketball team Dan became the sports coordinator at the high school but because he didn't need to be there all the time he could still run the dealership.

I walk back into the kitchen to see Haley standing there making sure that jenny is ready. She looks up and smiles at me.

"What was that about?" She asks me softly.

"She wants me to go see Dan today at the school." Haley gives me a sympathetic smile but then it turns into a smile.

"Excellent that means you can take Jenny to school for me because she won't have her car today; it's going in for a service." She explains to me and I nod my head.

"Sure I can do that." I turn to Jenny and give her a warm smile which she returns, "That cool with you Jen?"

"As long as we get my music in the car." She states with a wink and then leaves the room to go and get her school books as I laugh. I feel a tug on my shirt and look down to see Madison looking up at me.

"Uncle Lucas don't you want to spend the day with me?" She asks with a soft pout and I give her a grin as I kneel down to her level.

"Of course I do baby girl but I have to go to school with Jenny first and then we will spend some time together ok?" She beams up at me and then runs out of the room giggling as I move at slower pace to go and get changed.

* * *

I walk into the school with Jenny as people point at us and giggle. I turn my head to look at jenny and catch her rolling her eyes at the people around her. She catches my eyes and gives me a grin which I return.

"I'm really sorry about all these losers Uncle Luke, they really have no life." I laugh at her comment and then lean over to kiss her forehead.

"Have a good day Jen; I'll see you at the end of the day ok?"

"Yep that sounds good, are you picking me up?" She questions and I nod my head.

"If you want me to."

"Of course, I want to see how many jealous stares I get." She states with an evil cackle and I shake my head.

"You're terrible Jenny."

"Thank you darling, now go and see your Father." She tells me and I scowl at the mention of my Father causing her to laugh and I mock glare at her before walking towards Dan's office.

* * *

I get there and knock on his door; I hear a muffled come in and then enter the room. He looks up as I enter and shock registers on my face.

"I didn't think you would come." He admits and I shake my head in amusement.

"You of all people should know that once my Mother has her mind set on something there is no way of getting out of it." He smirks at my comment and then nods his head.

"You couldn't be more right."

"So a job?" I ask him hesitantly and he snaps out of his trance and nods his head again.

"Yes. Some of the girls have been enquiring about getting a girls basketball team started up. I haven't been able to find a qualified coach yet and Nathan can't take anything else on so I was hoping that you would coach temporarily?" I sit there in shock for a few minutes, taking in all the information he just gave. I can't believe he actually wants me to do something for him.

"You don't have to decide right now but it will have to be in the next couple of days." He informs me and this time it is me nodding my head.

"Well I contact you soon." I say as I stand up and leave the room.

* * *

**So thanks for the reviews on the last chapter everyone, I am glad that you all liked it so much. Special thanks to Forkey for reading hug Im glad your enjoying it!**


	5. Chapter Five

New chapter is finally up. I hope you all enjoy it. Its from Peyton's POV and my first try at a flashback in this fic. There will be lots of flashbacks as I need them to get yout o fully understand the story. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, **Monica, Laur, lysser8312, Sis, Nats, Nonna, Forky and Mon.**

* * *

I walk into my room and close the door softly. I look around the room and spot my old art book on the edge of my bed. I raise one eyebrow and then pick the book up and lay down on my bed to flip through the book that meant so much to me in high school.

I open the book to the first page and see the page that I put there after I met Lucas, there is another one near the middle and then another one close to the end. My art book is divided into three sections and not surprisingly those three sections revolve around Lucas. The first section is pre-Lucas; this is the section where my drawings revolve around my mother and the way I dealt with her death and the loneliness I felt while I was with Nathan. The second section is during Lucas; this is the section that contains everything from the first moment I met him up until the best and worst summer of my life, this is where I drew all my frustration with his relationship with Brooke, with the cheating incident and everything that revolved around that part of my life. And the third section is post-Lucas; everything that happened after that, the reason why I can't look at him anymore, the reason why I cant trust him anymore.

I flip straight to the back wanting to remind myself of why I can't trust him. I can't look at the front or the middle because things were still good then and it breaks my heart to remember how happy I was with him. The book opens on the page that caused me the most pain, seeing Brooke with Lucas didn't even cause me as much pain as this did.

It was after the summer and everyone was back, we were all together again except we were different. Haley was by herself, Brooke was with Nathan except they were just friends and Lucas was with me except we were just friends although I had really strong feelings for him. Nathan wasn't talking to Lucas like at the beginning and Brooke was helping Nathan through his pain. Lucas had gone off and Brooke turned to me and told me that I had to tell Lucas about my feelings; I went to go and find him and found him in bed . . . . with Bevin. Oh yeah I remember that night clearly.

_**Flashback**_

_Lucas and I walked into the party together laughing and joking about one of the many events that had happened over the summer. We spotted Brooke and Nathan over in the corner talking to Haley and Tim. They were all smiling and having a good time. I punched Lucas in the arm and told him to come with me and say hi._

_We got over there and Brooke grinned and jumped into my arms giving me a massive hug, I grinned and hugged her back just as tight. We pulled back and she gave a stiff hello to Lucas. She had taken Nathan's side on the whole debate and was sticking by him 100 percent._

_Lucas moved over to Haley and gave her a hug which she returned with a smile. Lucas then looked towards Nathan but all he got in return was a glare. I saw the pain flash through his eyes but it was only there for a second._

_The night went fairly quickly everyone was drinking and flirting and generally having a good time. I sat down with Haley for a while so we could talk things out. We hadn't really talked about our situations like we usually do and I think it was time that we did. I talked to her about Lucas as she encouraged me to pursue my feelings for him and she told me how she really felt about Nathan and seeing Nathan with Brooke._

_A little while later Nathan and Brooke joined us and we had a good time laughing and catching up properly. It was amazing how well Nathan and Haley are actually dealing with this situation, they are a lot more comfortable around each other than I would have expected. About an hour later, we were well into the night and Lucas came and joined us, he sat next to me and smiled at us all. The air got tense after that, Nathan stiffened up at the sight of his older brother as Brooke tried to calm him down with soft subtle touches that seemed to relax him to a degree. But with those touches came the hurt looks that flashed across Haley's face. So in simple terms Lucas ruined the happy atmosphere. I think he could tell too because he started to shift uncomfortably, I moved closer to him to try and calm him down a bit and also just so I could smell his familiar scent that I had grown so accustomed to. He looked around again and then stood up quickly._

"_I'm just gonna . . . . go." He said softly and started to walk off when he heard Nathan mutter good, his shoulders stiffened but then relaxed quickly and continued walking. I sighed and then turned to say something to Brooke and noticed that she watched him leave until he was out of sight; she then whipped her head around to narrow her eyes in my direction._

"_Peyton." She growls out and I jumped slightly, "What do you think you are doing?" I sight thinking she doesn't approve of me hanging out with Lucas._

"_Brooke . . ." I start but she cuts me off._

"_Why haven't you told Lucas you have feelings for him? That you want to be with him. That you want to have his babies." I pick up my empty cup and ditch it at her when I hear her last comment. Everyone laughs._

"_I have to agree with Brooke." Haley starts and I mutter traitor, "You have these feelings for him Peyton and you can't keep them all bottled up inside. Not only do you deserve a chance at happiness but he has a right to know." She finishes wisely and I nod my head but make no move to go after him._

"_Well what are you waiting for? Go after him!" Brooke demands and I shake my head stubbornly, refusing to do it._

"_Peyton I may not be happy with Lucas right now but I know that the guy is in love with you, he never stopped. I don't think Lucas deserves you and I don't think he ever will but if he makes you happy then you need to go after him and you need to go right now or you might lose him like you did last time." I look up when I hear Nathan's words and I can see in his eyes that he is being deadly serious. I nod my head and then get up and walk off in the direction that Lucas went. As I walk I hear Brooke and Nathan's conversation behind me._

"_You're amazing! What would u do without you?" Brooke states happily and I shake my head._

"_You wouldn't be able to stare at my godly body and be in my wonderful presence." Nathan says cockily and I roll my eyes._

"_Get over yourself Scott." Haley and Brooke say at the same time and then they all burst out in laughter._

_Their laughter drifts away as I get further and further away from them. I search throughout the whole main room for Lucas but don't find him so then I search through the bedrooms. I get to the last door and push it open, I peaked in and I felt my heart rip in two at what I saw. Lucas was on top of Bevin and they were both naked, very naked._

_I want to run but I couldn't, I was paralyzed and I stood there watching as the person I had fallen in love with over the summer was having sex with someone else. I watched as Lucas dipped his head and placed lustful kisses down Bevin's neck and sucked on her pulse point. Bevin cried out in pleasure and that's all it took for me, I ran out of the room forgetting about the door, tears blinded my vision and I bumped into lots of people and they yelled at me but I didn't care, I just kept running._

_I ran past Nathan, Brooke and Haley and they screamed after me but I ignored them, I couldn't face them now, I couldn't let them know that while I had deep feelings for Lucas he never returned them for me. Nathan was wrong and that hurt because I wanted him to right, God I wanted him to be right so badly._

_I get to the front door and push it open roughly running outside towards the direction in which I hope my car is at. I trip over something and fall to the ground but I don't care. I curl up in a ball on the ground and cry so hard that my body is shaking._

"_Peyton?" I hear a voice in front of me or behind me I can't tell right now. I can't tell where the voice is coming from and I can't tell who it belongs to but I don't care I just want to be alone right now. _

_I hear the person sigh and then feel them sit down next to me. The person picks me up with strong arms and places me in their lap holding me close and rocking me back and forth as I bury my face in their chest and soak their shirt with my tears._

_After about fifteen minutes I pull back slightly and wipe my tears away so that my vision is no longer blurred. I look up towards the person and my mouth drops open in shock._

"_Felix?"_

_**End Flashback**_

I feel tears run down my cheeks and I brush them away angrily, I don't want to cry over this situation anymore, I don't want to think about it, I don't want to admit that what he did still hurts me to a certain degree.

I turn the page and laugh at the picture that I see. It's a picture that I drew after Lucas did that and it is of Nathan punching Lucas. Brooke told me that after I ran out Haley went to try and find me and her and Nathan went to go find Lucas. They saw him with Bevin and Nathan punched him, called him an asshole and told him to stay the hell away from me.

I flick through the next few pages and find a drawing of me and Felix curled up on the couch at Brooke' place. The main focus is one us but Brooke and Nathan are in the background. I run my fingers over Felix's face and trace the outline. No one understood that relationship not even Brooke or Haley.

I didn't think it was that hard to understand. Felix was everything that Lucas wasn't and that was what I needed. He loved me, he cared for me, he worshipped me, and he never hurt me.

No one hurt me like Lucas.

* * *

Please review :D I love your comments. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Ok so here is the new chapter, I hope its ok. There is practically no LP in there, sorry about that but I wanted more of a backstory as well as some Brooke/Peyton stuff. Hope you like it anyway. Please review!**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Felix?" I watch as she looks at him in shock and he gives her a faint smile. She is still looking at him in shock and doesn't know how to react; she is just sitting in his arms._

_"Yeah Peyton its me, I heard there was a party around here and just had to come and see what was going on, I mean what's a party worth when I'm not here?" He states cockily and I roll my eyes, his ego was always too big. I make a move to go out there but stop when I hear Peyton laugh lightly._

_"You are way too cocky Mr. Tagaro."_

_"You know I love the teacher/student game." He teases her softly and I stand here in shock, when were they ever like this, as far as I knew Peyton had always hated Felix, he wrote dyke on her locker._

_"So if you came for the party why are you with me?" She asks him softly and then looks down at her hands. He leas over and grasps her chin forcing her to look in his eyes._

_"Because I can't stand it when you cry." My mouth drops open in shock as he tenderly wipes tears away from her face._

_"Why? You don't care about me! I mean come on you wrote dyke on my locker."_

_He runs his hands through his hair in frustration and lets out a low growl, "I know what I did was wrong and believe me I'm not proud of it. But one, Anna is my sister and I didn't want people thinking badly of her and two, you always tease the ones you like."_

_"You like me? But you were with Brooke." She states with a slightly angry tone to his voice as I tune in to hear his reasoning._

_"I was with Brooke because I couldn't be with you. Brooke was hot and I really did like her, I wasn't using her but there was always something there for you and I didn't realise it until I left." Peyton open and closes her mouth several times before sighing and then sitting up straight._

_"Look I can't talk about this right now; I need to get out of here."_

_"I can take you home; you're in no condition to drive."_

_I watch as the two of them walk towards Peyton's car and she hands him the keys. I don't know what to think about this, it is all so confusing. I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders and feel myself being pulled back against a hard muscular chest._

_"Are you ok Brooke?" I close my eyes and sigh._

_"How long have you been standing there Nathan?"_

_"Long enough to know that Felix has had feelings for Peyton for a while." I turn around in his arms and wrap my arms around his waist while burying my face in his chest. His hands start to rub up and down my back trying to calm me down._

_"I don't know what to think about this, I mean I never really had deep feelings for Lucas, he was just there and I know that sounds bad but it's true. I just never realized that it went both ways, what is it with my boyfriends being in love with my best friend?" Nathan lets out a loud laugh at my comment and tightens his grip around me._

_"Well don't worry; I'll never be in love with Peyton." He informs me and I look up at him with a questionable look in my eye._

_"But you're not my boyfriend." I whisper softly and then move my eyes away from his, my feelings for him getting the better of me. Nathan and I have been attached at the hip practically. Things with Haley blew up and Lucas and Peyton were always together so Nathan and I kinda stuck together, which obviously wasn't a good idea on my part, I always let feelings get in the way, I should have known this would happen._

_"It doesn't have to be like that." He admits softly and my head snaps up to look into his eyes._

_"Nathan." I whisper longingly and he places his hand under my chin and our lips meet in a soft kiss, our first kiss._

_**End Flashback**_

I rush into Peyton's house trying to find her and hope that she is ok. I got a frantic call from Haley saying that Lucas and Peyton had a confrontation and that she was worried about Peyton but couldn't leave the kids. I came over as fast as I could.

I burst into Peyton's room and see her laying on the bed her art book in her hands and tears streaming down her cheeks. She looks up at me with sad eyes and I rush over to her bed, climb on and wrap my arms around her. She buries her face into my shoulder and I feel tears sink into my shirt.

"He brought back so many memories Brooke." She states with a shaky voice as she lets out a small sob, "One in particular, the night when he . . . when he . . ." I stroke her hair as she tries to tell me about the memory that attacked her.

"I know babe, I had a similar memory on my way over here. But mine was a lot happier than yours." I gave her a soft smile and she weakly smiles back.

"You mean the one where you caught me with Felix and got together with Nathan?' She asks me softly and I nod my head. She grins at me through her tears.

"That was the best and worst night of our lives huh?" She asks me softly and I nod my head.

"Remember what Nathan did to Lucas? Do you want me to let him do it again?" I ask her with a wicked grin and she bursts out in laughter.

"No its ok I think Nathan did enough damage the last time" She states softly and I nod my head in agreement. Nathan was so angry at Lucas that night, not just for hurting Peyton but for him as well, he let out a lot of anger.

"Do you remember when we got to school the next day? And Bevin hit on Nathan?" I ask her softly and she grins.

"Brooke I don't think anyone could forget that day." She closes her eyes as if remembering the day perfectly, "You were standing right there and she asked Nathan if he wanted to go for a ride, you slapped her and told her to stay away from Nathan." I laugh at the memory.

"And then she was like 'it's not like he's your boyfriend.' It felt so good to throw that back in her face."

"I remember watching the scene and I turned to look at Nathan and he had this adoring look on his face, he looked down at you and wrapped his arm around your waist and said 'actually I am Brooke and I are together.'" Peyton has this big smile on her face. That was the best day of my life, I had an amazing boyfriend and Peyton, even if it was only for a few second, managed to forget all about Lucas and she was happy.

"I was so happy for you Brooke but then Lucas had to ruin it but still." She looks down at her hands and I sigh.

"Hey, let's get some ice cream and watch 'Pride and Prejudice' four hours of Colin Firth." Peyton grins at me as our obsession with Colin Firth comes to the surface; Nathan always told me that that obsession was unhealthy.

* * *

Peyton's POV:

Brooke left a couple of hours ago, I had fallen asleep near the end of the movie and found a note saying that Nathan had called and had gone home but if I need anything that I must call her.

I sigh and sit up stretching out my arms and legs. I pick up a book by the table and a photo falls out. I lean down and pick up the photo. I smile softly when I see it; it's of Felix and I at this carnival thing that was on. Broke went photo crazy and was like Felix. Peyton. Photo. NOW. I trace the outline of us, Felix is kissing my nose and I'm trying not to laugh. I smile softly but when I look to the edge of the photo my smile quickly disappears, I never noticed until now that Lucas was on the side looking at us with a jealous expression.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it!


	7. Chapter Seven

**hey, update time! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate your comments and input. Umm hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

I walk back into Haley's house and rest my head against the wall. I run my hands over my face in exasperation and sigh. I remove my hands and look up to see Jake standing there with a tight smile on his face.

"Come with me Luke." I raise an eyebrow but follow him anyway. We walk up the stairs and turn a few corners finally walking into the study. I sit down across from Jake as he leans down and pulls out a book of some sorts and puts it in the middle of the desk.

"This is Haley's photo album, well one of them anyway." He grins brightly, shakes his head and then continues, "She has a photo album for all of us, and there is a group photo album, a separate one for single photos and then one for relationships." He takes a deep breath, "She then has one for later families; our family and Brooke and Nathan and then a separate one for Peyton because none of her relationships have lasted."

He pats the top of the album and then looks up at me.

"This is the Peyton album. Peyton hasn't been with anyone since Felix so there aren't many people in there." I frown at the thought of Peyton being lonely.

"Jake is there a point to this?" I ask him and he nods his head and hands me the photo album.

"I thought that maybe you need a trip down memory lane to remind you of how things were for you and Peyton, through good times and through bad." I take the photo album from him and give him a thankful smile.

I leave the room and walk towards my bedroom and collapse on the bed. I make a move to open the photo album when the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lucas, it's your Mother, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for lunch instead of dinner?" She asks me softly.

"Sure Mum that's fine."

"Great! See you soon, love you."

"I love you too Mum." I hang up the phone and groan while placing the photo album on the side table. I better go and get ready to see Mum.

* * *

I walk into the house and hear voices coming from the kitchen so I head in that direction. I stop in the doorway when I see Dan with his arms wrapped around my Mum's waist and his face is pressed into her neck. I close my eyes and remember when I first found out about them.

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the hallway at college and heard some of the older guys mumbling about some hot older chick that was on campus so I decided to check it out, imagine my embarrassment when I discovered they were talking about my mother._

"_Mum what are you doing here?" I ask her with shock in my eyes as I walk towards her._

"_I need to talk to you about something important, can we go somewhere else?" I nod my hesitantly and then start to lead her across campus while thinking about what could possibly be so important that she had to come and see me instead of just calling._

"_So what's up?" I ask as we sit down on the benches._

"_I don't know how you're going to take this . . . . well ok I know how your going to take this . . . . but I'm hoping you don't take it that way." I raise my eyebrows at her rambling._

"_Is it serious?" I question her softly._

"_Depends on how you look at it."_

"_Ok is it health threatening?"_

"_No."_

"_Well Jesus Mum it can't be that bad if you're healthy!" I tell her in frustration as she closes her eyes and sighs._

"_I'm back together with Dan." She blurts out with her eyes still closed._

"_WHAT? Mum how could you?" I ask angrily._

"_I can't explain it Lucas, he's just changed." She informs with a pleading look in her eyes that I usually can't resist but this time I just shake my head._

"_No Mum, NO! People like him DON'T change, they can't." I yell at her and she sighs as she stands up._

"_I'm not going to end this relationship with him, I didn't come here for your approval, I just thought that you should know." She stands in front of me and frames my face with her hands, moving my head down so she can kiss my forehead._

"_I'll see you in your next holiday break."_

_End flashback_

"Lucas?" I snap out of my memory to see the both of them staring at me with weird looks on their faces.

"Sorry Mum, I was just thinking." I give her a warm smile and she walks towards me. I give her a tight hug when she reaches me.

"Let's go outside." Dan leads us outside and we all sit down around the small table sitting on the grass as Mum rambles on about everything going on in her life for at least an hour.

"So Lucas have you thought about the job offer?" Dan asks me cautiously and I nod my head which relaxes him.

"Yeah, I'll take it but I don't know for how long, I don't want a definite timeframe." I inform him strongly and he nods his head in acceptance.

"That's fine." He states as Mum grins at our interaction.

"Dan can you check lunch?" He smiles at her, nods his head and then kisses her forehead before walking into the house.

She watches him leave before turning back to look at me, "Lucas I know my relationship with Dan hasn't been a high point for you and I know I have said this before but . . . ." She starts to say but I cut her off before she can say what I have heard a thousand times.

"Mum, stop." I say as I take a deep breath, "I know at first that I didn't take this well relationship well but Mum your happy and that is all that matters to me."

* * *

I get back to Haley's after lunch with my Mum and Dan and head straight for my room and to my bed. I collapse on my bed and groan lightly, this afternoon really drained me, I guess the cancer is really taking its toll on my body.

I look over and see the photo album on the bedside table, I pick it up and open to the first page and smile at Haley's perfect handwriting that has written Peyton/Lucas on it. I flick through the pages that have various photos of the two of us. The two of us curled up in the library at school, my room, her room, in her car and then the billions of photos of the summer we spent together. Haley was there as well and she camera crazy.

I trace my fingers over the photo of us on the beach; I have my arms wrapped tightly around her and she is pointing at something with a huge grin on her face. I trace around her mouth. She has the most beautiful smile.

I turn the page and freeze when I see the writing 'Felix/Peyton' written on it. I hesitate to open the section but maybe this is exactly what Jake wanted me to look at. I remember his words.

'_I thought that maybe you need a trip down memory lane to remind you of how things were for you and Peyton, through good times and through bad.'_

Through the bad, through the bad, through the bad. Maybe I need to remember the bad to get through to the good.

I turn the page and wince slightly when I see a series of photos of Peyton and Felix kissing down on the beach. I turn the page and see a photo of Peyton sitting in Felix's lap, he has one arms wrapped around her shoulders and the other was holding a book that they were both reading.

I zoomed in on the book as it reminded me of another painful memory.

_Flashback_

"_Peyton . . . Peyton . . . PEYTON!" I yelled after her and I got told by a few people to shut up but I didn't care and just followed her._

"_Peyton, please." She stops abruptly and spins around causing me to almost collide with her._

"_Peyton will you please listen to me." I plead with her softly. Its been a month since the Bevin incident and she still wont talk to me._

"_Listen to you? Why the hell would I do that? You may not understand how much you hurt me but surely you can understand that I never want to see you ever again." She spits with venom tracing her tone. I close my eyes and am about to answer when we hear someone yell down the hall._

"_Peyton." We both turn to see Felix standing there, Peyton grins and then takes off down the hall to meet him. He pulls her close to him and leans down to kiss her. They pull back and she smiles brightly at him._

_End Flashback_

Yeah, terrible memory.

* * *

Reviews please!


	8. Chapter Eight

Whoo! New chapter is up, no LP in this one, sorry! But it is setting up the LP for the next chapter, either way I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to **Gem, Kayla, lysser8312, Dee, Monica, Trish and Laur** for the reviews, I appreciate it.

**

* * *

****Brooke's POV:**

It been a month and half since Lucas arrived and it seems that Peyton has gone on a downward spiral since they talked to each other. I don't think I have seen her smile at all, not once. And Lucas has backed off completely, from what Haley told me Lucas has gone from wanting to talk to Peyton every second to just staying the hell away from her.

I walk into Peyton's house and walk straight to her bedroom because she doesn't seem to reside anywhere else. I walk into the bedroom and see her curled up in a small ball on her bed with photo's and drawings around her and tear stains on her cheeks. I watch her for a few minutes as she sleeps soundly and then I sigh.

I walk over to the bed and sit on the edge almost hesitantly as I don't want to wake her just yet. Peyton has always looked so peaceful when she sleeps and it seems that her dreams are the only place where she can be happy. But I know Haley will be upset if Peyton and I don't go out with her today, it's a ritual we have that none of us ever back out of and Haley really wants to go shopping.

I gently grab Peyton's shoulder and shake her softly trying to wake her up in the nicest way possible. She stirs a bit but doesn't wake up. I shake her again and lean down to whisper.

"Come on honey you need to wake up."

She slowly opens her eyes and blinks a few times to adjust to the light in the room. She looks up at me and frowns.

"Brooke what are you doing here?" She asks me softly and I shake my head and sigh in a teasing manner.

"Our ritual remember? Haley. You. Me. Shopping. Does this ring a bell?" Realisation dawns on her face and then she gives me an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry Brooke, I completely forgot about it and I just think that I won't be able to go today . . . I'll just bring you down." She looks down at her hands as she chokes over her words. I bite my lip.

"I'll be right back Peyt, I'm gonna go call Haley." She nods her head weakly and falls back against her pillows. I step outside the room and grab my cell phone quickly dialing Haley's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Haley, its Brooke. I'm going to make this really quick, I'm at Peyton's and she is really upset, do you think we could postpone the shopping and just have a day with her at her house?"

"Yeah that's fine, shopping isn't that important anyway. I'll be there really soon." I hang up the phone and walk back into Peyton's room; I kick off my shoes and climb on the bed next to her wrapping my arms around her small frame in a tight hug. She rests her head on my shoulder and I rub her back softly.

"Its gonna be ok Peyton." I whisper into her ear but she doesn't respond she just whimpers slightly and I fill a few more tears slip out of her eyes and into my shirt causing me to grip her tighter and pull her closer.

* * *

Haley came about half an hour after I called her and kicked her shoes off climbing onto the other side of the bed and squishing Peyton. We both lay on either side of her trying to block out anything that could possibly bother her.

We both hate seeing her like this and she hasn't been like this in a long time, not since she broke up with Felix. I think it's that feeling again, that Lucas is right in front of her, he is within her grasp yet she feels she can't do anything to reach out and grab him.

When she was with him she still had strong feelings for Lucas but Felix made her feel good, he worshipped her and he made her forget about her feelings for Lucas and the pain that Lucas caused her. So when they broke up Peyton not only had to deal with the break up but she had to deal with the residing feelings she had for Lucas. In the end I think she just buried them and now that he is back they have all come to the surface and she has to deal with them all over again.

"How about I go out and get some ice cream and you two pick a movie that we can watch when I get back?" I look across at Haley as I say this and she nods her head.

"Alright I will be back in about fifteen minutes."

* * *

**Haley's POV:**

Peyton is sitting on the floor going through all of her movies and trying to decide which one we are going to watch. I stopped trying to make conversation with her when I learned she wasn't actually listening.

I watch her discreetly and notice the drooped shoulders and the hung head. I haven't seen her this sad in a long time and its depressing me and as much as it pains me to say it I think this is all Lucas' fault and he needs to fix it.

I hear the door open and Brooke walks in with the ice cream, she gives us both a smile and then walks to the kitchen and then back out and sits next to me.

"Have we decided on a movie yet?" Brooke asks softly and Peyton finally nods her head.

"Yeah let's watch 'A Walk to Remember'" Peyton states and turns around to put it in her DVD player as Brooke and I share a meaningful look. This is Peyton's movie that she watches when she is really upset. We all have an individual movie, Brooke has 'The Notebook' and I have 'Love Actually'.

Peyton sits in between us and we settle down to watch one of the saddest movies in the history of viewing.

* * *

The movie finished and Peyton cried more than she ever has before. It's like all the feelings have come back full force and she can't get them out of her head. I pull her into my arms and she cries into my shirt.

Brooke sinks to the floor so she is kneeling in front of us and she takes Peyton's hands into hers causing Peyton to look up at her.

"Babe I know seeing Lucas again is tough on you and its ripping at your heart but we have never seen you this bad before. Even Nathan said something to me and he also offered to hurt Lucas for you." She lets out a choked laugh at Brooke's Nathan comment but then sobers up quickly.

"We don't want to pressure you and if you don't want to talk about it that's ok but just know that we are here for you, we care about you and we just want you to be ok." I reassure her gently, while secretly I would love to know exactly what is going through her head, I know that if you push her she won't tell you anything at all.

"Its just when Felix and I broke up, I was only upset for a couple of weeks because I decided to just push everything to the back of my mind and Lucas wasn't here to remind me of it but now he's back and I actually have to deal with it and it hurts, it hurts like hell." She admits softly and I rub her arm gently.

"That's understandable Peyton; you haven't sought through your feelings and therefore you can't find it in your heart to forgive him." Brooke states and I nod my head in agreement hoping to comfort Peyton I some way.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" She asks as she looks up at us, she looks from me to Brooke and then back to Brooke.

"Is that why your so upset babe?"

"Yeah I feel guilty and I think I was too harsh on him, I mean I told him that a little chat wouldn't fix anything and that he made me but he broke me as well and I meant it but . . . ." She trails off and collects herself, "But what if I was too harsh with him, I mean what happens if in a couple of days, weeks or months he dies and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to him?"

"Oh Sweetie, you can't think like that! Lucas isn't going to die so don't even worry." I soothe gently and then continue, "Peyton you need to do what you feel is right in here." I point to her heart, "If you feel you need to talk to him and forgive him than you need to do that, if you feel that you don't want to see him then don't."

She looks up at me and smiles gratefully and then squeezes Brooke's hand gently.

"Thanks you two, I really needed that advice."

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter Nine

Hey all, sorry for the lack of updates, I dont really have an excuse Im just lazy. You finally get some LP in this chapter and this chapter goes out to Laurie because she bugs me to update so much :P Enjoy the update.

Mel

**

* * *

Haley's POV:**

I get out of my car slightly exhausted after the afternoon at Peyton's house. So much was revealed about Peyton and her insecurities and how she never really got over Lucas. I guess she does need to talk to him but not before I do, I will kill him if he hurts her again.

I walk into the lounge room to see Lucas tickling Madison and Madison squealing in delight. I stopped to watch them for a few minutes, mainly Lucas. He really is good with kids and it always made me wonder why he never got married and why he never had kids but I guess maybe that he is just like Peyton too hung up on the love and memories of the past to actually let go so that he could move onto the future.

"Hales." Lucas states simply which pulls me out of my trance and I give them both a warm smile as Madison squirms out of his arms and runs up to me and I scoop her into my arms. I hug her close to me after she kisses my cheek.

"I missed you Mummy." She mumbles against my shoulder and I smile softly.

"I missed you too baby but Daddy wants to see you." She lets out a squeal of delight and then I let her slide to the floor and watch her run out of the room at lightening speed. I turn back to Lucas and give him a soft smile.

"We need to talk Lucas."

"Oh no Haley are you breaking up with me?" He states in mock horror and a cheeky grin as I punch him in the arm and laugh.

"You're such a loser Lucas." I say with a snort.

"Why Haley your so lady like."

"Stop putting me off, Lucas we have to talk seriously." I inform him with a straight face as he sighs and then sits down in the chair across from me.

"Ok Haley, what's on your mind?"

"Lucas Peyton was really upset today and . . ." He jumps out of his seat before I can finish and throws his hands in the air taking a step away from me.

"I haven't been near her Haley, I have been giving her space because I know she is not ready to talk to me so don't you dare blame me for this." He snaps at me and then glares which I return.

"Park your ass down Lucas and let me finish." I snap angrily and he has the decency to look slightly guilty and then he sits down in front of me.

"Now if you had let me finish I would have taken this in a different direction but you have put a point across that it is not your fault but I hate to break it to you Lucas but everything that Peyton cries over is your fault." He shrinks back slightly at my words and I let me voice take a softer tone as I don't really want to scare him or make him mad at me.

"I'm not angry with you Lucas but when it comes down to it what you did to her it hurt her like no one has hurt her before and if affects her everyday." I take a deep breath, "It seems that at this point in time Peyton is not only hurting but she is confused as well, she doesn't know where she should be going with you and if she should forgive you and I guess she really does need to talk to you." I pause again thinking about what I am saying and then I take a deep breath.

"Look Lucas just be careful with her ok, I know that you want to fix things with her but you have to wait for her to make the first move otherwise you have no chance with her." I finally finish my point and look across at him as he smiles at softly.

"Haley I know you love Peyton and that she is one of your best friends and I get that you are very protective of her and that is understandable but that kid who hurt Peyton . . . that's not me anymore, I've changed, I've grown up and I just wish you could see that." I open my mouth to deny that fact but he holds up his hand in an effort to shut me up.

"The whole reason I haven't approached Peyton since last time is because I **know** that she needs space right now and Jake helped me come to the decision to give her some space, if Peyton wants to talk I will be there but until that time I just have to deal with everything else that's going on at the moment."

He finishes his little speech and gives me a warm smile but I'm still haunted by his comment about me not realizing that he has changed.

"Lucas I'm sorry if I made you think that I don't see that you have changed . . . I never thought that . . . I just . . ." I trail off because I'm not sure what I should say to him, I mean how do I explain that. I link my fingers and place my hands in my lap as I stare at them.

"Haley." He whispers and I look up hesitantly to find him kneeling in front of me with an encouraging smile on his face, "You're my best friend and I don't blame you one bit for thinking that I haven't changed that much because I haven't been here Haley and its ok that you think that."

I smile down at him warmly and then wrap my arms around him in a hug just like we used to when we were teenagers. Things are starting to go back to normal and nothing could ruin this at the moment.

* * *

**Lucas' POV:**

The phone rang as soon as Haley and I pulled apart, Haley went to stand up but the phone stopped ringing and soon we heard the door opening. We both looked up to see Jenny standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Cheating on Dad Mum?" She teases Haley gently and Haley just rolls her eyes and gives Jenny a playful grin.

"What can I say? Lucas just does it for me." She bites out and I hold back a grin. It's always good to watch these two have their playful arguments because they just get a long so well and it's always interesting to see who wins them.

"Oh gross Mum."

"I didn't mean it like that . . . you're the one with a dirty mind." Haley burst out with a massive grin on her face as Jenny pokes her tongue out at her.

"I win." Haley shouts triumphantly and Jenny pouts, "Who's on the phone babe?"

"Its Peyton . . . she wants to talk to Uncle Lucas." My mouth drops open in shock at her words and I open and close it for a few seconds before I take the phone from Jenny and watch as the other two retreat from the room.

"Hello." I say hesitantly not sure if this is a good phone call or a bad one.

"Hi Lucas."

"Peyton." I say softly and then cough lightly, "What can I do for you?"

"I want to talk, like sit down and have a serious talk so I was hoping that you could come over."

"Right now?"

"Yeah if that's ok."

"Umm yeah that's fine; I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alright, bye."

* * *

After I got off the phone with Peyton I talked Haley into letting me borrow her car so I could get here faster and now that I'm here I can't seem to bring myself to get out the car.

I'm nervous but I shouldn't be there is no reason to be nervous apart from the fact that last time she bit my head off and now I don't know what she is going to say to me and it is scaring me shitless.

I slowly get out of the car, walk up to the door and knock on the door. Peyton answers with an uneasy smile on her face. She looks the same, she hasn't changed much and she still has that leather jacket. We walk into the apartment and sit down on the couch.

"Umm." I try to say something but nothing comes out and Peyton gives me a shaky smile.

"I invited you here so I should speak first but I want to ask you not to say anything until I am finished." I nod my head and give her an encouraging smile.

"Sure thing Peyton."

"We spent a lot of time together that summer Lucas and it was very important to me because it was just you and me and we had a lot of fun and a lot of things were brought to the surface and I thought we had moved on from the past, we hadn't forgotten it we had just embraced it." She takes a deep breath and then continues.

"Then everyone came back and things definitely got a bit awkward, Nathan and Haley were on the outs, Brooke wouldn't talk to you, Nathan and Brooke got closer and you and I were just on the side watching as they happened, we weren't hurt by it but we were affected by it. We spent most of our time together because it was natural and it was where we were most comfortable."

She bites her lip thinking about what she wants to say next.

"And during that time I started to develop feelings for you but I wouldn't act on them because I wasn't sure about your feelings and I wasn't sure if I was ready to have that type of commitment again. Then we were at **that** party and you had gone off somewhere and I got encouragement from everyone including Nathan to tell you my feelings and so I went to do just that and I found you with Bevin."

I bite my lip at the memory of that night and the memories that come with it.

"That really tore me apart Lucas because I thought we had gotten past you doing stuff like that to me and then I saw you and it ripped me apart so I ran and then I collided with Felix and we started that relationship." She pauses as a smile finds its way onto her face.

"Anyway I was so mad at you Lucas because you hurt me in that same way again and I swore to myself that I would never let you hurt me that way again so I didn't talk to you. I guess now it seems childish . . ." I jump up and kneel in front of her taking her hands in mine an action that clearly surprises her.

"Look Peyton that was not childish, it was understandable. I hurt you in the past and I did it again, I didn't learn from my mistakes and I was a complete asshole you had every right to do that."

I take a deep breath.

"You may not believe me but I have changed Peyton and I'm a different person now and I want to fix our relationship and I'm ready to do that but you have to be ready as well. I'm not going to pressure you, do it when your ready but just know that when you are ready I'll be there waiting and you know where to find me."

I let go of her hands and then stand up and walk towards her front door but turn back and give her a half smile.

"I'll be waiting Peyton."

* * *

Thanks to **Kayla, Monica, Laurie, Nats and lysser8312 **for the reviews.


	10. Chapter Ten

New chapter, I hope you like this one and hope it satisfies you for a while lol. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Peyton's POV:**

I thought that Lucas and I had had a break through, I had that speech with him where I told him everything that I was feeling an dhow he hurt me and then he talked and told me that when I was ready he would be waiting for me and that meant a lot to me, I actually smiled and then it all came crushing down.

I can't believe he kept this from me . . . . and not just that but he kept from Haley and from his parents.

_Flashback_

_Lucas has just left and I found a bottle of pills on the floor, he must have dropped them. I spin them around in my hands wondering why Lucas would have pills. Does he have a drug problem? No that can't be right Lucas would never take drugs. What if he is sick? What if it's serious? How could he not tell me this?_

_I stood up and walked out towards my car. I have to see him now; I have to ask him about this. There is probably a reasonable explanation to all of this and I am just overreacting._

_I pull into Haley's drive way and rush into the house once I get out of my car._

"_Hey Peyt." Jake states with a smile which I shakily return._

"_Hey Jake, where's Lucas?" He raises an eyebrow up me but points me in the direction of Lucas room. I thank him and rush in that direction. I stop in front of Lucas' room and knock on the door impatiently. I hear a muffled come in and I walk into the room. He looks up and shock appears on his face when he sees me._

"_Peyton. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."_

"_I'm not here to talk to you about us Lucas." I pause and hold up the container and watch as he freezes and slight fear creeps into his eyes._

"_Where did you get that?" He asks me slowly._

"_They fell out of your pocket at my place, now can you explain this to me? Why do you have pills Lucas?"_

"_It's nothing Peyton."_

"_DON'T LIE TO ME LUCAS." I yell at him and he winces slightly and looks up at me with guilty eyes, "Just tell me what is going on Lucas!" I kneel in front of him and take his hands in mine, "Are you sick?"_

"_I have cancer Peyton . . . its terminal . . . . I only have a couple of months to live." I drop his hands in shock and then push myself up and turn away from him._

"_Peyton." He pleads as he touches my shoulder softly and it feels like its burning through my skin._

"_Peyton please say something." _

"_How could you not tell me this Lucas? I mean you told me you would be waiting for me but what if you died before I forgave you? I mean I would never get to see you again. HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!" I yell at him in anger as is pin around with tears running down my cheeks._

"_I'm sorry Peyton . . . I didn't want to lose you and I thought that if I told you wouldn't want to fix things with me." I look up at him as more tears stream down my cheeks._

"_Did you think that maybe that would be the push to make me forgive you? I may have hated you for a while Lucas but that doesn't mean I don't want you alive. The fact that you have hidden this from me hurts even more, it makes me want to hate you but I can't . . . . I won't because I don't want you to die." I choke on my last words and they end up coming out as a whisper as I look up at him._

_He reaches forward but I take a step back._

"_I don't want you to die and I don't want to hate you but right now I can't talk to you."_

_End Flashback_

So now I don't know what to do. I look down at my lap and I feel a tear roll down my cheek and I reach up to quickly wipe it away. I wish I could go back in time and fix everything back then but I can't and that's what hurts most of all.

* * *

**Dan's POV:**

I watch Lucas train the girls from the sidelines as he takes a different approach than I have ever seen with training. He has a completely different style to what Nathan has and it's interesting to watch. Nathan seems to be more tough on his players like Whitey was where Lucas takes a softer approach, he has them laughing and wanting to come to practice.

I watch as he jokes around with Jenny while watching the rest of him team. He punches Jenny in the arm lightly and she laughs before running off to line-up behind the other girls.

I watch Lucas closely as I start to walk towards them to get a better view of his training method when I notice him frowning and clutching at his chest. I frown and watch in horror as his knees give out and he collapses, Jenny screams and I run towards him.

I kneel down next to him and place my jacket under his head while handing my phone to Jenny and telling her to dial 911.

Lucas can barely keep his eyes open and he looks up at me and whispers.

"Call Peyton."

* * *

There's a whole bunch of standing in the waiting room. Karen, Peyton, Nathan. Brooke, Haley, Jake, all the kids and myself. Jenny is in Jake's arms and she shaking and crying while Jake tries to calm her down. The others just look confused except for Peyton . . . she just looks scared.

"Family of Lucas Scott." The Doctor states as he comes out of Lucas' room and Karen jumps out of my arms and rushes forward to the Doctor.

"I'm Karen, his Mother and this is Dan his Father. Is he ok?" The Doctor gives her a warm smile and addresses everyone that is standing behind us as well.

"Lucas is going to be fine. He had a mild heart attack which was caused from two aspects. The first aspect is stress, he has been under stress lately although he didn't tell me why and the second is because of his cancer."

"Excuse me did you say cancer?" Karen snaps and my mouth drops open in shock.

"Yes, Lucas has terminal cancer." I watch as Karen starts to shake and thenher legs give way and I quickly catch her and pull her into my arms helping to move her over to the seats.

"I'm sorry Doctor, could you give us a few moments." The Doctor nods his head and walks off.

"How could he not tell us about this Dan? We are his parents." I nod my head in agreement and pull her into my lap as I rub her back in a soothing motion.

"Did anyone know about this?" Everyone shakes there head from what I can see.

"I knew." Everyone turns there heads to look at Peyton in shock and she gives us all a weak smile.

"We had a talk a couple of nights ago and he dropped some medication at my house I took it to him and made him tell me what was going on." She pauses for a second and then continues, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was still trying to wrap my head around it."

"It's alright Peyton." I assure her and she gives me a small smile, "Do you want to see him Karen?"

"No not right now, I will only yell at him now and he doesn't need that. Why don't you go in Peyton since you have had time to absorb this information?" Peyton nods her head and walks into Lucas' room and as we all sit out in the waiting room.

* * *

**Peyton's POV:**

I walk into the room and see him connected up to the machines and my breath catches in my throat, I never imagined seeing him like this again. He turns his head and gives me a weak smile.

I look around the room and spot a chair and drag it over so I can sit next to him, I take his hand in mine and link our fingers and then look up at him.

"Lucas when Dan called me I got so frightened, I mean I thought you were gonna die and I hadn't had a chance to fix things with you yet and then I got here and no one knew why I was so scared." I pause and look at him as he smiles softly.

"Look Lucas I don't want to lose you but it seems that I don't have much of a choice so I want to spend time with you and try to fix whatever we have because if I don't I know I will regret it for the rest of my life."

"Thanks Peyton." He states with a smile, "Thanks for giving me another chance." He whispers and I give him a smile and then lean over and kiss his forehead.

"Your welcome but since we are back on good terms I think I should warn you that your Mother is gonna kill you because the Doctor told everyone about your cancer."

* * *

Thanks to **Monica, Laurie, Kel, Kate, Nats and Gem** for the reviews.


	11. Chapter Eleven

New chapter, I dont like it very much but let me know what you think.

**

* * *

**

**Nathan's POV:**

Peyton is still in the room with Lucas and everyone out here is in uproar, no one can really believe that Lucas is dieing and that he didn't tell anyone although I can kind of understand that. He always has kept to himself and didn't like worrying other people.

I look over to see Brooke trying to give Karen some extra comfort and I smile softly and then look back towards Lucas' door. It's about time I talked to him. I stand up, walk over and open the door softly. Peyton and Lucas both look up and Peyton looks a little shocked.

"Well I'll just go see how Karen is holding up." Peyton states uncomfortable as she leans down and brushes her lips against Lucas' cheek and he smiles lovingly at her.

Peyton smiles and squeezes my arm gently as she passes me and I return her smile before turning back to Lucas and grabbing a chair to sit down next to his bed.

"You can be a real jackass you know that right?" I say to him right out and he looks a little taken back causing me to smirk.

"I mean not telling anyone? That's harsh. Were you just going to get Peyton's hopes up again and then one day she finds out that you died from cancer." I say angrily and he sighs.

"That's not fair Nathan."

"Actually it is Lucas because if you hadn't collapsed no one would have found out and you would have gotten into people's hearts again and then crushed them when they found out that you lied to them." I tell him calmly but with a hint of danger to my voice.

"I told Peyton." He says weakly and I shake my head.

"Peyton found out by accident, you didn't even mean to tell her." He looks down and I take a deep breath.

"This isn't how I wanted this tot urn out but I let my anger get the better of me. Look Lucas I don't want to fight with you anymore, you're my brother and I don't want you to die without us at least trying to fix our relationship." I inform him and he smiles as he nods his head.

"Me too."

"But Lucas if you hurt Peyton before you die I will hurt you. Peyton and I got pretty close and she is like my little sister so if you hurt her I won't be happy." I tell him forcefully and he smiles.

"I'm glad she had someone like you with her Nathan and I am not going to hurt her before I die, she means too much to me and the whole reason for me coming back was so I could try to fix things." He admits and I nod my head in understanding.

"Alright Lucas. I guess I'll see you later. Get some rest and we will catch up later, have lunch or something."

* * *

I'm sitting on the couch when Brooke comes in after putting the kids to bed and sits on my lap as I wrap my arms around her tightly and bury my face in her neck kissing her gently.

She turns around slightly and we kiss for a few seconds and then she pulls back and rests her head on my chest with a happy sigh. I smile and run my fingers through her hair.

"I'm proud of you." She states and I look at her with a confused look on my face.

"What for?" I ask her softly and she smiles brightly up at me.

"For being the better man and talking to Lucas even if you had a semi argument with him at first." She states with a teasing tone and I laugh.

"What makes you think we had an argument?"

"Because I know you Nathan Scott and I know that in your mind Peyton comes before Lucas and you needed to lash out a bit before you decided to fix things." She states confidently and I sigh knowing she is right.

"You don't think that that's a bad thing?" I ask her softly and she shakes her head.

"Not at all babe." She says and then takes a deep breath collecting her thoughts, "You've been angry at Lucas for so long that it's understandable and expected that you would lash out at him first but I can tell you that it means a lot to Lucas and even more to Peyton that you're willing to try with him."

"Its time to put the past behind us right?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"Yeah that's right babe."

* * *

**Karen's POV:**

I walk into Lucas' hospital room and freeze at the door when I see him lying in that bed looking a bit broken. It's like going back in time and seeing him in the hospital after the car accident.

He turns his head slightly and smiles when he sees me.

"Hey Mum." He whispers and I rush over to his bedside, kiss his forehead and then sit back down as I pick up his hand and place it in my smaller one.

"Don't you ever hide something like this from me again Lucas Scott. God do you know what that would have done to people if we had all found out later Lucas?" I ask him angrily.

"I'm sorry Mum." He whispers.

"Lucas I know you did what you thought was right and I can't blame you for that but you can't do things like that especially when it involves your life. People had a right to know and I know you did it because you didn't want to hurt anyone but Lucas you would have hurt more people if we didn't find out."

"I know that now Mum and I am sorry."

"I know Lucas . . . . You just scared me that's all."

* * *

**Peyton's POV:**

Lucas is over at my place and we are watching a movie. I move my head slightly to look up at him and see a soft smile playing on his lips. I'm leaning against him and his back is on the arm rest of the couch. I was worried that it would hurt him at first but he calmed me down quickly and told me that it was fine.

He looks down at me and his smile grows when he catches me staring at him and I blush.

"See something you like?" He teases me and I laugh nervously.

"Shut up." I state as I ht his chest lightly and he laughs.

"Aww Peyt you can stare at me whenever you want to." I give him a small smile and then turn away from him.

"Everything ok Peyton?" He asks softly.

"Yeah sure." I say without any emotion and then hear him sigh sadly.

"Peyton I know I haven't been around for a while but I can still tell when you're lying, please talk to me. I don't want us to be uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry Lucas . . . . I'm just scared." I say as I turn around to look at him, "It's just that I'm afraid that we are gonna have this relationship and then you're gonna die and I won't be able to do anything with my life and I just don't . . ."

He cuts me off as he leans over and kisses me softly. I relax into him and kiss him back slowly. He brings his hands up to my face and strokes my cheek softly and I moan quietly. When we pull back we rest our foreheads together.

"I know the situation isn't the best but we have to make the most of the situation and that's what I plan to do."

* * *

Thanks to **Monica, Christine, Kayla, Kate, Gem, Nats, lysser8312, Trish, Laurie and Erica** for the reviews.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Wow so here is an update and I know its been forever, sorry about that. Umm this is offcialyy M rated so it has smut in it if you dont like it you might want to skip over that bit but I hope you read the rest of the chapter. Hope this satisfies you Kayla lol.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

It's been a month since everyone found out about Lucas and his disease and everything was ok for a while because we all knew that the time that he had left was so little and we all wanted to cherish every moment but then a couple of days ago Lucas collapsed again and now he is in the hospital with minimal time left and everyone is falling apart.

I sigh as I walk into the hospital to go and see him, this is where I spend most of my time even though I hate hospitals, and it hurts to see him in here. I sigh again and walk into his room; he looks up and smiles at me which I return.

"Hey." I say quietly as I pull a chair up close to his bed and grab his hand as he links our fingers.

"Hey baby." He says quietly and then leans over and kisses my cheek gently. I smile up at him and rub my thumb over his fingers.

"You shouldn't move too much Lucas." I state with a hint of concern tracing my voice and he shakes his head slightly.

"I'm not dead yet Peyt." He says softly and I sigh.

"I'm sorry Lucas, I'm just worried." I state softly and he sighs and then tugs on my hand to pull me out of the chair and closer to his bed and then pats the sheets with his hand and I eagerly climb onto the bed next to him and he wraps his arms around me.

"I miss waking up to you in the morning." He mutters and I smile softly.

"Me too." I whisper and then smile, "I miss the sex too." He lets out a loud laugh at my comment.

"Yeah I miss that too." He says with a grin and then sucks in a breath, "You remember when we had sex for the first time a few weeks ago?"

"How could I forget?" I whisper quietly with a slight tremor in my voice.

_-Flashback-_

_I walk into my home and drop my bag to the floor and look around the room trying to see if Lucas is anywhere in sight and when I don't see him I frown._

"_Lucas?" I yell out and wait for an answer._

"_Bedroom." He yells back and I smile softly as I make my way up there and open the door and smile at him but then my smile turns to shock as I look around my bedroom. There are flowers everywhere and soft music playing in the background. I look towards Lucas and raise an eyebrow._

"_Have something in mind?" I tease him gently and he laughs softly as moves towards me and wraps his arms around me._

"_I'm not expecting anything from you." He pauses as he collects his thoughts, "I remember back in high school when we weren't talking but I had been watching you and you were drawing something and then you got kinda angry and ripped it out and threw it in the bin." I look up at him in shock._

"_What you didn't know was that when you threw it in the bin you missed and I picked it up, it was drawing with rose petals everywhere and your bed was right there and then you and I were dancing in the middle with a spilt down the middle and then you had written on it 'dreams will be broken.'" He says with a sad smile on his face and I close my eyes._

"_Lucas." I whisper and he holds his hand up so that I won't continue, "And I just want to make that dream come true for you Peyton. We don't have to do anything, I'm not expecting sex or anything like that but if you're up for a dance I can do that." He states with a smile and by this point I already have tears running down my cheeks and I nod my head so he takes me into his arms and we sway to the music as I rest my head on his chest and he kisses the top of my head._

_The song ends a few minutes later and I smile up at him and then press my lips to his in a light kiss and pull back a few moments later._

"_Thank you Lucas, this is amazing. It means so much to me that you would remember something like this." I admit and he smiles softly as he brings his hand up to brush his knuckles against my cheek._

"_I remember everything about you." He whispers and I smile brightly at him and then kiss him again only this time more passionately and then guide him towards the bed, we fall onto it and I lay on the top of him. I smile down at him and then kiss his neck gently and slowly move down and start unbuttoning his shirt and kiss each bit of skin as it is exposed to me._

"_Peyt we don't have to do this." He says softly and I smile at him warmly._

"_I want to." I admit quietly and he nods his head and grins at me. _

_He slides his hands down my sides skimming my breast on the way and then lifting my shirt over my head and then dropping it to the floor. He smiles at me and then leans up to kiss me again as his hands come around my back and undo the clasp on my bra and drops that to the floor as well._

"_You're so perfect Peyton." He whispers and I blush slightly. He kisses my neck and then bites it lightly and runs his tongue over the mark and sucks gently._

_I moan slightly and then move my hands down to his pants and undo them quickly and start to remove them along with his boxers and Lucas lifts his hips to make it easier for me. He kicks them off when they reach his ankles._

_He smiles at me and then I sit up and remove my own pants and underwear and he gives me a hungry look and I smirk at him._

_I sit on his stomach a little low teasing him._

_He runs his index finger over my bottom lip and leans up to kiss me. He slid his hand over my stomach and moved upwards my breasts and rubbed his palm roughly over my hardened nipple, caressing my areolas, and being gentle with them at first. And when I moaned out with pleasure, he cups my breast, and began kneading it harshly. I felt myself swell against his palm. _

His eyes darken and I know I pleased him. He smirks up at me before leaning up to lave my other nipple. He circles my hardened tit with his tongue before sucking on the tip of my breast and then turns his attention to my other one.

_I thread my fingers into his hair and pull him up to meet my mouth for a brief kiss._

"_Lucas please …. I want you." _

_Lucas nods his head and then rolls over so he lowers me onto the bed and pushes me into the covers._

"_There's no going back after this Peyt."_

"_I don't want to go back Lucas, I want this, and I want us."_

_He leans down and presses a gentle kiss to my lips that gains in pressure as he enters me. We move together, like we had never been apart. I have missed this, I have missed him._

_I feel whole again._

_-End Flashback-_

I smile softly as the memory hits me and I look up to see Lucas grinning at me, he leans down and kisses me softly and then pulls back and rests his head against the pillow as I rest my head on his chest.

I feel him move so he is sitting up and look up at him.

"Sit up here with me Peyton." I move up so I can sit next to him and he smiles at me brightly.

He leans over and kisses my forehead then my cheek then my neck and then finally my mouth and he lingers there for a few seconds. And then pulls back before he looks down and then I feel his hand run down my side and I watch his path way.

His hand moves down my left side and then back up and across my breasts to slide down my right side and the across my middle and he stops to lift my shirt up slightly and presses his hand against my stomach and I suck in a breath.

I look up to see him smile at me quickly and then he moves to the side and leans down and places a few soft kisses on my stomach and rests his head there.

"Daddy isn't too well and you won't get to meet me but I want you take care of your Mum you hear?" He states softly and I feel tears prickle at my eyes and he looks up at me.

"How did you know?" I whisper and he smiles gently but doesn't move his head.

"I found the pregnancy test in the bathroom." He admits and I sigh.

"You're not mad at me?" I ask and at his confused face I elaborate, "For not telling you."

"No of course not."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Luke ….. I was just so scared because you're dieing and I didn't want you to feel upset or guilty or something that you wouldn't be here to see him or her grow up." I admit as tears start to fall down my cheeks and he quickly sits up and pulls me into his arms and wipes away my tears.

"Its ok baby, I understand." He states and kisses my forehead, "Please don't cry I hate to see you cry."

"I know this is rough Peyt and it hurts like hell to think that I won't get to be with you and our baby." He pauses as his hand rubs my stomach, "But your so strong and I know you can get through this and your gonna be the best Mum in the world." He states emotionally and we both have tears running down our cheeks.

I turn so I'm on my side and I frame his face at the same time as he frames mine and we wipe away each others tears.

"I love you Peyt, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

I walk into Brooke's house and she looks up and smiles at me. I walk over to her and collapse on the couch next to her and she wraps her arms around me in a hug.

"You've been crying." She observes and I nod my head.

"You have been with Lucas?"

"Yeah I have." I admit softly and she nods her head and strokes my hair softly.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Peyt, I know you love him." She says softly and I nod my head and then sigh preparing myself to tell Brooke about my pregnancy.

"Brooke I'm pregnant." I admit softly and I feel her stiffen slightly and then she pushes me up so she can look at my face.

"OMG! How? When?" She pauses for a second, "Well forget the how, stupid question." She states and I laugh softly and she grins.

"You remember I told you about the first time Lucas and I slept together?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"Yeah with the rose petals and the dancing and the hot sex."

"Yeah well it happened then." I say with a sigh.

"So I take it you told Lucas at the hospital?"

"He figured it out himself." I admit and then smile, "I'm happy because a part of Lucas will always be with me but it hurts because he won't be around and I don't want to let him go." I state as I let out a sob and she pulls me into a hug.

"It will be ok Peyt." She says and then the phone rings and she swears lightly.

"Hello? Hey baby. Yeah she's here with me. We'll be right there." She hangs up and turns to me.

"Its Lucas, we need to get to the hospital."

* * *

Thanks to **Jessica, Nats, Kayla, lysser8312, Monica, Caolan, Gem, haydenisheaven2000 and Anamalia-fear** for the reviews ont he last chapter.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

So here is my update, there is two chapters after this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Peyton's POV:**

I rush into the hospital needing to get to Lucas before anything bad happens. I run into his room and see Nathan standing by the bed, he turns around and gives me a weak smile and then moves out of the way.

I walk over and stand by the bed noticing how Lucas' skin has gotten a lot paler and he's shaking slightly as he gives me a very weak smile.

I sit on the edge of his bed and take his hand in mine as I hear the door shut as Brooke and Nathan leave the room to give us some privacy. He brings a frail hand up and brushes his fingertips against my cheek.

"What's going on Lucas?" I ask hesitantly and he smiles weakly at me.

"I'm dieing Peyt, I can feel it. And I probably don't have long left, I'd say about fifteen minutes. I can slowly feel my breath leaving me and it hurts but I need to see you and talk to you." He admits softly as he breaks out into a coughing fit and I grab a glass of water and help him have some.

"You shouldn't talk too much Lucas, if it hurts so much." I say softly trying to ease his pain as I rub my thumb over his hand and he shakes his head.

"I want my last moments to be good ones." He states firmly and then looks around the room, "Can you invite the others in? I want to spend time with them too." He asks me and I nod my head as I walk over to the door and open it.

Jake, Haley, Brooke and Nathan all look up and smile at me warmly and I give them a shaky smile back.

"He wants you inside." They all stand up and follow me into the room and grab chairs and all drag them around the bed as Lucas smiles at them.

"You look terrible Luke." Haley states and he laughs weakly.

"Thanks Hales, love you too." He jokes lightly and everyone laughs as Haley has a big grin on her face.

"Do you know how weird it's going to be without you?" Brooke states sadly and everyone turns to look at her not expecting such a depressing topic. Lucas raises his eyebrows and Brooke shrugs her shoulders.

"It's not going to be long now Luke, you look really sick and it's affecting everyone." She starts, "We have all been through a lot together and each one of us has had something special with you if it was just friendship or something else and it's weird to think that we won't get to have those moments anymore." She admits softly and we all nod our heads in agreement.

"We have had some amazing times." Nathan states, "Individually and group wise." He pauses for a second as if he is thinking of a certain memory.

"I remember when we first started really getting along but you were leaving and I was sad to lose you. I remember saying _'I actually wish you weren't going to leave...cos you're one hell of a basketball player...and because you're my brother.'_ Its different now though because when I say I am going to miss you it hurts more because I know I wont be able to call you up and talk to you, you'll be gone forever." He admits softly and Brooke slips her hand into his and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Before Lucas can reply Jake jumps in with his story.

"I think I have a lot of fond memories with you Luke, you're my best friend and you always knew how to get through to me and you accepted me right away but my best memory of our friendship is when I told you about Jenny."

Jake pauses as if trying to remember the exact words.

"You said _'If you treat this like its something to be ashamed of your daughter will carry that around for the rest of her life.'_ And then I thought about it and you really got through to me especially with your story about how you felt that your Mum might be ashamed of you. I think that if you hadn't come by at that point and you hadn't said what you said I wouldn't be as happy as I am now and Jenny wouldn't be so content."

"I have so many memories of you that I wouldn't know how to pick one, they all stand out." Haley starts as she shares a fond smile with Lucas, "You're my best friend in the whole world and it feels like we have been together for ever, us against the world. I don't think anyone else could ever understand how close we were and how much we affected each other."

She grins brightly as she goes over memories in her mind and lets out a small laugh as she recalls one memory.

"One of the things I loved about our relationship was that we had a similar sense of humor and when we were being cocky you could tell that we were just messing around and we had fun. Like when we went down to the burning boat and you were all cocky cause you played a really great game." She says with a fond smile and Lucas grins.

"And you were cocky because that guy said you were "the bomb." Lucas says with a grin and everyone laughs knowing how Haley gets when she gets a compliment.

"We have a lot of bad memories Lucas and a lot of good ones in a way. But the one that sticks out the most was when my parents moved to California and you had your Mum talk to my parents and they let me stay with your Mum." Brooke pauses for a second and smiles at the memory.

"We weren't quite friends yet because I was stills lightly hurt by the last time we were together but in that moment it was ok because you had done something for me that made me really happy and gave me a chance to stay with the people I love."

Brooke finishes her story and I watch as Lucas looks around the room and smiles at all of them individually and then his eyes land on me.

"So what's your story Peyt?" I hear Nathan ask behind me and I close my eyes and then open them.

"I have lots of memories of Lucas and not all of them are good ones but the one that sticks out the most right now would be shortly after Lucas joined the team and Nathan and I had broken up." I pause for a second and I feel everyone eyes on me.

"I was dealing with memories of my Mum and no one really remembered but you asked me about it and you cared about it and afterwards you said to me _'You know, I would gladly erase my dad if it would bring back your mom. I wish I could change it for you.'_ That will stick with me forever just because you cared more about me than anyone before."

Lucas has tears in his eyes and I smile gently at him as he opens his mouth to say something when he sucks in a breath and the machines start beeping like crazy and we all jump up as I see Jake rush to the door and call out for a doctor.

A few doctors and nurses run in and push me back from Lucas' side and I feel the others standing behind me as I can see Lucas through a small gap. They are losing him; he's not going to make it.

He looks over at me and smiles softly.

"I love you Peyton." He states before he closes his eyes and the machine makes a terrible sound to my ears as I watch Lucas fade away, he's gone, and he's dead.

I can hear Brooke and Haley sobbing behind me but I just stand there and I faintly hear Nathan asking Jake to take Brooke and Haley outside. I hear the door open and close. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Peyton?" I hear Nathan ask and I turn around to look at him as silent tears make their way down my cheeks.

"He's gone Nathan." I whisper painfully as my knees give out and he catches me as I cry into his chest and he runs his fingers through my hair. I feel him scoop me up into his arms and walk out of the room and down the hall with the others following us silently.

* * *

**Haley's POV:**

Lucas' funeral is soon, in a couple of days and I'm not too sure how it's going to go especially for Peyton. She hasn't been out of her house at all since it happened and I'm really worried about her.

We decided that for the eulogy we were going to split it up into parts so Karen and Dan would be doing a part then Nathan and Brooke then Jake and I and then Peyton if she wants to, we just haven't asked her yet.

I walk into her living room to see her sitting on the floor watching a movie and I notice all the sad movies on the floor that surround her and I sigh as I drop my bag and then sit down on the floor next to Peyton.

She turns to look at me with a sad smile and I sigh as I open my arms and she moves into them automatically and I wrap them around her tightly and she rests her head on my shoulder as I feel a few tears against my shoulder and run my fingers through her hair.

"Peyt I don't know if you want to hear this or you want to do this but about Lucas' funeral ……" I trail off and her head snaps up to look at me, "For the eulogy we decided to split it up so we could all be apart of it and if you want you can do you part of it." I tell her and she bites her lip.

"Who else is doing it?"

"Karen and Dan, Nathan and Brooke, Jake and I and you if you're up for it." I say and wait for response.

She nods her head hesitantly.

"Will you stay up there with me?" She asks in a small voice and my heart breaks.

"Of course I will honey."

* * *

Thanks to **Jessica, Kayla, ****lukeNpeyt****, Monica and ****lysser8312**for the reviews on the last chapter. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

So this is the final chapter, its all finished. Goodbye. lol. I hope you like the last chapter, Im too proud of it but I really wanted to finish this up so I hope its ok.

* * *

I watch Ellie and Lucas as they run around Nathan and Brooke's back yard with all the other children and laugh happily. They are younger than the others but they all get a long the same and I'm glad for that.

Lucas is a lot like me, he doesn't like sport very much and prefers to just draw or read a book or do something constructive. But he is a mirror image of his father in the looks department. While Ellie has my blonde curls and brown eyes yet she has Lucas' love for basketball and spends every waking moment with Jake, Nathan and Dan learning everything she can.

Its moments like these when we are all together as friends and family when I miss him the most. It's been three years since he died and I just have to take it one day at a time. I have still not healed properly but there isn't a moment in any day where I hesitate to tell Lucas and Ellie about their father.

"You miss him." The voice next to me says and I turn to look at Haley and give her a small smile in acknowledgment.

"I do miss him, I always miss him." I admit and she smiles at me.

"But you miss him more when you're with us." Haley states and I quickly shake my head in denial and reach over to squeeze her hand.

"No Haley don't think that. That's not true at all." I take a deep breath, "I miss him the most when I lay in bed at night by myself. I reach over and he's not there or I have a bad dream and I don't have anyone to comfort me. But when I'm with you its ok because I have people around me and you all take him off my mind even if it's just for a few hours and I appreciate that, I do. I don't know what I would do without you. All of you." I admit to her and Haley gives me a thankful smile and I see tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Haley." I say softly and give her a warm smile.

"I miss him too ya know?"

"I think sometimes I forget that I am not the only ones who misses him." I admit with a guilty expression, "I don't mean to. Its just I get so caught up in everything that I forget about it." Haley smiles softly.

"That's understandable Peyton. I think we all miss him in different ways, I sure as hell don't miss him in the way you do." She states with a suggestive wink and I laugh loudly.

"And for that I am thankful." I say as we both laugh.

"When do you miss him the most?" I ask her and she bites her lip.

"When Jake and I have those stupid little fights." She shakes her head in amusement, "Don't get me wrong you and Brooke are great but nothing could quite beat Lucas. He just had a way of making me realise that I was being stupid and that I needed to apologise." She says with a fond smile.

"Whenever I'm pregnant I get really jealous, you know that. I'm really bad and I used to be able to call Lucas after seeing Jake with some girl that he had to see for work and I would cry hysterically and he would still be able to understand what I was saying. And he would just say _'calm down Haley. Jake loves you not some stupid blonde girl that he has to work with. Your all he thinks about so don't let jealousy get in the way of how perfect you two are.'" _She smiles at some of the memories she is reliving in her head.

"No one could quite understand me like Lucas did and it hurts to know I'm never going to have someone like him with me again." She admits as tears run down her cheeks and I wrap her in a tight hug as we cry together.

"Making my wife cry again Peyton?" Jake states teasingly and all three of us laugh.

"I do what I can." I joke lightly when Ellie runs up to me and climbs onto my lap and frowns when she sees my tears. She reaches up to brush them away.

"Why are you crying Mummy?" She asks me with a deep frown on her face.

"I'm just happy baby."

"Then why are you crying?" She asks clearly confused.

"Sometimes you get so happy you start crying." I explain to her and she smiles softly as if she finally understands.

"So they are tears of joy?" She asks and I nod my head.

"Exactly."

"Oh." She cried happily and I laugh softly, "Can I have some ice cream?" She asks and I pause dramatically to think about it.

"Ask Uncle Nathan." I say with a nod in Nathan's direction and she pouts.

"He told me to ask you." She says and Jake, Haley and I all laugh loudly.

"What else did he say?"

"That's it." She states with a nod and I smile softly.

"Yes you can have some ice cream." I say and she squeals in delight and runs over to Nathan with a huge grin on her face and I smile and then turn back to Jake and Haley.

* * *

When Lucas died I cried for days and I was suppose to speak at his funeral but I just couldn't do it, I was too emotionally drained plus I was pregnant and hadn't been doing the right things because of my grief and it was just all too much.

I passed out as soon as the funeral was over and Haley insisted that they take me to the doctors so I was there and the doctor told me that I hadn't been eating well and I needed to pick up on that because I was eating for more than one now.

I got home late that night and after I had time to process everything I just sat down and let out a deep breath and decided that I had to put my grief aside for my health and the health for my child or children yet I didn't know that at the time.

I then proceeded to go to the kitchen and grab as much junk food as I could find and I watched some movies. I didn't really watch the movies I was just thinking about everything that happened.

For a couple of months after that I didn't talk to Brooke, Nathan, Haley or Jake at all and I didn't even realise how frustrated they were …. I don't think I even noticed that I wasn't talking to them; I was just too focused on my babies and not letting myself collapse and just break. It wasn't until Haley and Brooke came over and demanded I tell them what they had done and I was so confused and said that they hadn't done anything wrong I was just trying to deal with Lucas' death and my pregnancy the best way I knew how and their faces softened and they told me I didn't have to do it alone and from that moment I was with all four of them all the time.

When I went into labour the doctors said that if I wanted anyone in there with me I could only have one person so I chose Nathan. We and gotten really close over the last few months and he had been there for me in ways that no one else had plus the fact that I needed a guy because I was going to crush his hand and I wasn't going to do that to Haley or Brooke.

It was hard looking after the twins when I first had them and I freaked out and had a break down luckily I had the Scotts and Jagielski's. Haley and Jake took care of my kids for a few days to help me but it only made me worse when I realised I had let people take away my children, I felt like a terrible mother and freaked out even more, it took Brooke three hours to finally calm me down.

Things got easier after that and when the twins got old enough that I didn't believe that they needed me for every second of every moment I grieved for Lucas.

Its still hard and it hurts everyday but I'm getting a lot better and there isn't a day that goes by where I don't tell my kids about their father and their isn't a night that goes by that they don't ask for a story about their father before they go to sleep.

And I got to bed and I think about him before I go to sleep and sometimes I swear I can feel him laying next to me or watching me and when I open my eyes he isn't there but that's ok because I know that he will always be there with me and nothing can take him away.

* * *

Thanks to **Monica, Trish, lucasscottlover1, Jessica, Kayla, lysser8312 and the reviewer who didnt have a name **for the reviews on the last chapter.

And thank you to everyone who ever read this fic, I never imagined that I would ever get to 129 reviews. It means so much to me. Thank you everyone.


End file.
